


Place your bets in life

by monanotlisa



Series: I'll Feed your Heart [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awkward Conversations, F/F, Nudity, Revelations, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: Not quite the morning-after.
Follows Part 1 of the series, linked below, and may be a little wobbly read on its own. Mostly talking, no porn. 
(For now.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This moment's all you got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615047) by [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa). 



 

Lena doesn’t use her her hidden back office often. There may be a couch and a bathroom, but there’s usually no time. 

Now, however — on the couch under a cashmere blanket with Kara Zor-El — Lena considers the benefits of making time. She runs a hand through Kara’s hair, gently massages her scalp. “Mmh,” Kara says, the sound a little muffled, “that’s nice.” Kara should feel heavy, so tall and toned, but lying half across Lena’s belly, head pillowed on her chest, Kara feels just right: not a burden but grounding. “You’re nice.”

Well. Lena has worked hard to be in the position she is today, but then again, she has also worked to be in the position she is in today. “Kara,” she says to the naked girl on top of her, pitching her voice low, “I need to tell you something.”

A tousled blond head lifts, and Kara squints at her. “That’s your serious tone.” She does lift up on her elbows, a frown on her face.

Yes it is. “I’m sorry. You may want to sit up.” Lena can see Kara’s brain shifting into high gear; for what it’s worth Lena never bought the hapless act. 

Kara’s eyes close, and maybe her face does too, a little. “Okay.” Although she sits up and extricates herself from the blanket, while doing so she absently tucks the woolen blanket back around Lena. 

Lena’s heart lurches at the gesture. At least now she knows she’s doing the right thing. She shifts to sit upright, too. “I know who you are.”

To Kara’s credit, she doesn’t immediately jump up and flee, although her eyes flicker to the exit. “Oh? Who am I, then?” There’s smile on her face that wants to be indulgent. It’s not particularly, though, because it doesn't match the flicker of fear in her eyes. Lena hates being the one to evoke that emotion.

But she has to. Damage control. It doesn’t matter that Kara isn’t making this one easy or that Lena finds herself biting her lip again. Fierce, strong, _stubborn_ woman. ”Supergirl.”

Kara shifts on the other end of the sofa. She’s still not wearing a shred of clothing, but she’s pulled her knees up to her chest and is hugging them. “Don’t be silly,” she says, and her smile brightens as if someone turned the dial to eleven. “I’m Kara Danvers.”

“You’re both. I only really learned this earlier tonight, but…” Lena trails off, manages to pick up the thread even under Kara’s please-don't-do-this gaze. “Kara, haven’t you ever watched Fight Club?”

That throws Kara for a millisecond. “The movie? No, although Alex liked it because hey, beating people up… Why is this relevant?”

Not for its hyper-masculine fantasy theme, Lena thinks, but what she says is, “The narrator and the savior figure of the story are the same person, the visual clue being that we never see them in the same room together.”

Karas mouth opens, then closes resolutely. Lena allows herself a sigh. "Also, my mother told me tonight."

“Why would your mother —“ Kara sits up straighter and now, now she’s clutching part of the blanket to her chest, “No, wait, I think the real question is, how would Lillian Luthor know?”

Right. Kara has done some basic research, which makes sense both for Supergirl and for her reporter self. But lack of smarts isn’t Kara’s problem (that would be her lack of self-preservation when others are threatened).

Lena looks away from those blue eyes. “She’s part of an anti-alien organization gone dark, and has been for a long time. Im sorry, Kara. I am not a member, and not privy to their secrets."

Kara lifts her chin. For the first time tonight, she looks like Supergirl. “Except when she gave you mine. I have a very good idea of what organization you're talking about." She looks angry and determined, but at least the panic is gone. “I need two things: For you to tell me what you know. And then I need to tell — my team.”

"I apologize, Kara. I didn’t connect her work —“

“Black Ops anti-alien experiments, pretty much!”

“— to you, but that’s what she revealed when she came here.” It’s chilly all of the sudden in the back office; Lena pulls the comforter tighter around her. “I’m happy to tell you what I know.” And she does.

Kara nods slowly. “Thank you.” It would sound perfectly fine coming form anybody else, but not from the woman Lena considers a ray of sunshine. She untangles herself and looks toward the passageway. Half-profile in the moonlight. She’s still the most radiant creature Lena has seen in forever. Lena swallows and gets up to open the door to the main office and let Kara collect her bearings and her clothing both. 

Back in cardigan and skirt, Kara lingers at the door leading out onto the balcony. Lena can only see her back and imagines that’s intended. Kara’s fingers run along the metal frame, up and down and up. 

Lena has thrown on some clothing as well. She stays a few steps back, but she can’t be silent. “What is it?”

“I don’t like flying when not in my Supergirl costume. But I didn’t have it on when you texted me.” Now she turns around. “You could have told me about your mother’s threat-slash-revelation when I arrived.”

“Yes.” Kara’s right. “I acted upon what I wanted. Not what you would have wanted.”

Kara’s hands ball into fists. "I would’ve wanted both this and the truth. And, oh, Rao —“ Kara almost flinches. “Now how do I tell Alex? I’m totally overshadowing her again.”

The FBI must have its own investigators, but bringing additional breakthrough information hardly seems like something her older sister can be displeased with. “I’m sure she’ll take any information that keeps you safe.” Because that’s it: Lena’s goal, Alex’ goal match perfectly here. Lena will next figure out whether she needs to protect her mother, or be protected from her.

“It’s not the intel, it’s — us. You and me.” Kara mentioning that there might still be a future for Kara with Lena is electrifying. Kara licks her lips, and Lena’s gaze zooms in of its own volition. “Alex has…stuff going on, and once again I’m the one gets there first.” She catches Lena’s eyes and doesn’t let go. “I need to trust you.” The emphasis on _need_ could be gleaned from space.

“You can.” Lena prays to all deities out there that will be true. “In the meantime, do the right thing.”

Kara smiles. It’s faint, but it’s there. “I try.”

She’s stepping out onto the balcony and scanning her surroundings, already bending her knees for takeoff. Just then, Kara looks over her shoulder. “And…Lena. I know you try too.” 

To the soundtrack of Lena’s own too-fast beating heart, she flies into the night sky. Lena lets out the breath she was holding, and thinks about L-Corp, her mother’s plans, Kara Zor-El, and the near-impossibility of aligning all of them. 

Then again, she is Lena Luthor. She likes a challenge; the harder, the better. And this will be the hardest of them.


End file.
